One-Shot Book- Warriors
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Challenges for the forum FunClan, SoulClan and more! Hope you love this!
1. Forest Fire

**Forest Fire**

It crawled through the forest, causing ferns and grass to wither and die. It laughed as it passes by. Air was its food, its source of life. It grew, rising to the treetops. Animals around sprinted away from its grasp. _come back to me little darlings..._

Cats raced away from the fire, both young and old. A pair of cats raced along side each other, closer into the fire.

_yes, yes! closer, CLOSER!_

"Leafstar!" They called, their ears bent away from the fire. "Leafstar!" Fire slapped at the pair, causing them to reer back.

"Its no use!" A black tom panted, reering back from the fires lashes. The dark ginger she-cat moewed with fierce determination, "Give her some time!"

"Emberflight! Leafstar is gone," The black tom padded up to the other cat. "Leafstar is old, she's in StarClan now."

Emberflight bolted away from the tom, steering into the fire.

"I don't belive you Blackfire! Leafstar is alive and well!" Emberflight screeched, then returned to calling out Leafstar's name.

Blackfire raced after the she-cat. He raced in front off her, blocking her path. "Emberflight," He said gently, wrapping his mate with his tail. "We'll all miss Leafstar, even her other kits. The Clan will too." Emberflight clawed at his clutch but soon calmed down. She bowed her head sadly, then turned around from the fire.

_No, NO! Come closer you puny creature!_

Emberflight glaned back at the fire as Blackfire and her raced away. Softly, she murmurded, "I'll wait forever for you mother." Then raced away from the fire.

XxXxXxXxXx

The fire lashed out, setting sparks onto her tabby fur. The she-cat panicked, trying to get back to her Clan.

"ShadowClan! Are you safe?" The tabby screeched at the top of her lungs.

"StarClan, its Leafstar again and I need your help," The she-cat panted, praying to meet with her Clan once again.

"I'm sorry I have lost faith in you, but I never lost faith in my Clan. Mother, help me. This was once your home too. Help me save your Clan."

The fire lashed out again, Leafstar skidded out just in time. Her pelt burned from the fires heat. Her once brown and tabby fur was now scorched black like Blackfire's, her deputy.

Leafstar started to panic. Soot entered up her nose causing Leafstar choked. Ripples started to seep through her body. Leafstar collapsed with exhaustion. Her lungs filled with soot and smoke. Her heart beated fast, trying to flow blood through the cooling body.

Then, she heard her name. Faint, but readable. "Leafstar!" They called. She recognized her youngest daughter, Emberflight and her deputy Blackfire.

"Go, go on! Serve the Clan. They need you!" Leafstar feebly screeched. The fire roared in front of her, drowning her voice out. Leafstar kicked, her heart slowing down. For her last moments, she remembered her life.

Leafstar panted, her breathing harsh and choked up. She remembered her mate, Talonfoot. They had four litters together, Emberflight and her twin brother was the last of them.

Leafstar remembered her mother, Silkyface. Her father, Streakstar.

Her mentor, Coldheart. And most of all, her warrior name. It was beautiful. Leafember. Ironic, but beautiful.

Her siblings, Amberpaw, who died from a fox attack. And Sleekpelt, who now serves as an elder.

Leafstar sighed for the last time as she remembered the her last part of life, this morning.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blackfire stood in front of ShadowClan. The fire had descend and now was only smoke lifting into the air. The Clan sobbed for their leader. They all knew she was gone, even the youngest.

Next to Blackfire, who leaned on his side, was his mate, Emberflight, daughter of Leafstar and Talonfoot. Blackfire's kits slept beside him.

Soon, it was cold enough to return back to camp. Blackfire carried his only son, Talonkit, while his two twin daughters, Moonkit and Frostkit, held onto his back. Emberflight carried the last kit, Leafkit.

Her clutch the kit was unbearable. Leafkit barely moved her mothers jaws as they padded back to camp. The whole Clan would miss Leafstar.

XxXxXxXxXx

For two moons, the Clan and camp finally recovered.

Blackstar stood on top of the Leader's ledge, gazing down on ShadowClan.

His kits were romping around the clearing, gettint under everyones paws. The elders basked in the son. Apprentices gathered moss and water for the Clan. It was a hot day.

Patters came from behind Blackstar.

"You look happy," An angelic voice erupted from behind. Blackstar craned his head, staring into the eyes of Sparkheart.

Blackstar purred. "I am. What's not to be happy about? The Clan had recovered from the fire and alls well."

Sparkgeart sat next to her brother. "We all still miss Leafstar. Some more then others." Blackstar understood completly.

Leafstar's kits still pinned for her. Flakeheart, Stiltfoot, Heatherblaze, Breezefoot, Cinderfoot, Thistleclaw, Emberflight and Fireflight all missed their mother.

Some cats after the fire had joined Leafstar in StarClan. Her brother, Sleekpelt, had died from greif and sickness. Also, the apprentice Tickpaw had died from the fire due to enhaling to much carring kits out of the camp.

The whole Clan admired Tickpaw and wished to thank him for his braveness. Sparkheart was the apprentices mother and was proud of her loss son.

Either way, the Clan was in good shape and recovering, but some hearts will never be mended.


	2. Adopted

**Adopted!**

Rain poured down from the sky. Water level rises. The lake poured out onto the shore. It washed away rocks and ferns. Litter littered the waters as it ran through the forest.

"Help me!" Foggy screeched. She clung to the tree as it bobbled in the rain. Foggy's blue-grey pelt soaked down under her weight. Foggy screeched as the tree branch cracked. It tumbled down splashing down into the rushing water. Foggy herself was a cat, daughter of loner and Clan cat. In her blood was ShadowClan and loner. The water continued to rush by, carring Foggy on its back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kits screeched in panic as the water grew higher and faster. A gray she-cat clung to the shore line, her pelt soaked and gushing with rain.

"Get to higher grounds!" Mistystar yowled. Warriors rushed by, carring kits and swimming alongside queens, elders and apprentices. Even the water was to strong for one warrior to go along.

"Mistystar! Watch out!" Mistystar glanced around, spotting her deputy Reedwhisker. His soft short pelt was soaked, the fur around his eyes dripping down. Mistystar gasped as water shot over her.

"Mistystar!"

Water grabbed the RiverClan leader in its clutch, causing her to go under. Water pounded in her ears, causing her to panic. Water carried Mistystar out into the river that borders her territory.

Mistystar paddled franicly, then her head when up, breath, then down again. Mistystar though she would enter Starclan when she felt a tug on her scruff. Soon, Mistystar was safetly ontop of a log jammed into the shore. Next to her, sat a soaked to the bone kitten. She clutched to the log, her claws dug deep into. Mistystar shook out her fur.

"Why did you save me?" Mistystar asked to the scared cat. The other cat shrugged, repling "I'm not a bad cat."

XxXxXxXxXx

The following day, flood waters had srunk and the Clan layed in the camp, exhausted and hungry.

Mistystar walked into camp, followed by Foggy. "Who is this?" Reedwhisker came from his porch, asking his leader and mother.

"This cat," Mistystar replied, showing Foggy with her tail, "saved my life. She deserves a spot in the Clan."

Reedwhisker looked Foggy up and down, a glare of curiosty in his eyes. Then, he turned around,padding over to his mate.

"So, whats your story?" Mistystar asked when the two settled down with the Clan.

Foggy tilted her head. "Well, I was born to a loner named Frisk and a ShadowClan warrior. I was washed out of my den with my family by the storm."

Mistystar tilted her head. "Which ShadowClan warrior?" All of RiverClan leaned in, even the kits quieted.

Foggy shifted uncomfortably. "Mother never said his name. But she said he had the most akward pelt. White pelt with jet black paws. She also said that...he had a very important job in ShadowClan. Very important." Foggy finished, looking up from her blue-grey paws. RiverClan was so close to Foggy that she couldn't breath.

"Um, hello?" Foggy asked. Mistystar shook her head.

"Was your fathers name...Blackstar?"

Foggy's face lit up. "Yeah!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Let all cats old enough to swim and fish join beneath me for a naming ceremony!" Mistystar called out, pulling the Clan close.

Next to her sat Foggy, ready to burst with happiness.

"I have trained with Foggy for a moon now and she is ready for her place in the Clan. Foggy, will you protect RiverClan and remain loyal, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I name you Fogtail. RiverClan will be grateful for your eagerness to please and speed for swimming even with your bond with ShadowCLan."

"Fogtail! Fogtail! Fogtail!" The Clan cherred, though some remained silent, unsure of Fogtail.

"I will also call out the names for who will be going to the Gathering Tonight. Reedwhisker, Graymist, Hollowfoot, Mossypelt, Duskfur, Dawnshine, Grasspelt, Silverpaw, Fishpaw, Volepaw, Dapplepaw, Pebblefoot and Fogtail." Then, Mistystar leaped down and the Clan parted.

XxXxXxXx

The moon settled between the clouds, watching the Clans as they gathered.

"Otherwise, RiverClan is strong and healthy and growing well." Mistystar finished when the Clans finished calling out Fogtails name.

"But before we part, I would like to ask a question, Blackstar." Mistystar turned and looked at the fellow leader. Blackstar's eyes shone in the night, startled and interested.

"Go ahead Mistystar." Blackstar nodded. Mistystar smiled. "Two moons ago, I have let in a loner into the Clan. She has Clan blood in her and now she is a loyal Clanmate. But something is let unsaid."

All eyes turned to Fogtail. Fogtails blue eyes stared up at the RiverCLan leader, ignoring the watchful eyes of the Clans.

"Our warrior, Fogtail, is the daughter of the loner Frisk and a ShadowClan warrior." Gasps came from the clearing.

Blackstar looked startled then his yes grew cold.

"Are you accusing my warriors of being disloyal?!" Blackstar yowled, his fur brislted. Mistystar hissed.

"I'm accusing you! Leader of ShadowClan! Father to Fogtail!" Blackstar leaned back in shock. He narrowed his eyes as the Clans gasped in shock and yowled.

"You have no proof!" Blackstar growled, his yellow fangs glistening.

Fogtail stepped up to Blackstar. She looked up and he stared down at her.

Blackstar's eyes grew soft, but for a split second. Only cats close enough could hear him as he whispered.

"Foggy?" Fogtail smiled, standing up onto her forepaws. Blackstar licked her head guiltly.

"Ahh ha!" Mistystar yowled. "You are her father!" Blackstar glared at Mistystar. Next to him, Bramblestar of ThunderClan leaned into Blackstar.

"what now?" Blackstar snapped his head, anger i his eyes. Bramblestar backed away. Onestar of WindClan agreed with Bramblestar.

"What are you going to do?" Onestar asked, looking at Blackstar to Mistystar.

Then all eyes turned to Fogtail.

"Who will you choose, Fogtail? Your adopted Clan or your father's Clan?"

Fogtail sat on her hunches. "I choose..."


	3. The New Brokenstar

**The New Brokenstar**

I raced through the forest, only fear and determination in my mind. Cats who were ordered to kill me were on my tail. I panted. My name is Fuzzyears and I'm dead.

It all started the day Crackstar died. Since Riverclaw was deputy, she became leader. By the way, Riverclaw hates me by my tail to my ears. It all started the day I became an apprentice.

"No! Higher Fuzzypaw! You have to attack me higher! This time, try to slice me with your claws." I did exactly as my mentor had told me. I lashed at her, higher than before, and accendently got her eye. She had to spend two weeks in the medicine den. Hating me, wanting me dead. Before that, toms stated she was beautiful, but now, they cring away. Due to my eagerness to please, she lost her left blue eye and hated me since.

Now, I'm dead. Riverclaw became Riverstar and I try my best to avoid her. I often hear the elders talk about the days back then. Ever since Riverstar commended me to tick duty, I had lots of time to talk with them. I often hear about Brokenstar, how he drove out our Clan, WindClan, before all of us were born. Riverstar must have heard his story too, for he is her idol.

I remember my sisters, Dawnpaw and Breezepaw. They were born on the day Riverstar became leader. Then one moon later, they became apprentices. Riverstar thinks that only strong kits deserve to live. So, she learns the weaklings and strong ones one moon later. An apprentices assessment is fighting the kits. I still remember the day they were killed. One moon old, killed by Harvypaw.

And now, today, I will be receiving my brother, Hazepaw, who lived against Harvypaw.

"Hazepaw, your mentor will be the puny she-cat Fuzzyears. I doubt she will train you well. Lets all hope for the best." Riverstar sneered and the Clan laughed, except for my mother and the elders. Ever since Riverstar became leader, she had eliminated the weak and 'disloyal' ones, leaving the strong and loyal ones. She also left strong she-cats, for breeding and hunting. Even though a she-cats job is to hunt, all of WindClan was starved. We have to train every moment, we have no time to hunt anymore.

"Come one, Hazepaw. Lets go explore the territory," I moewed, turning my head away from Riverstar. Hazepaw nodded and followed me out of camp. He was so small. His coat still contained kit fluff, unable to protect the flesh. Speaking of flesh, his flesh was also not ready. All of the new apprentices weren't ready.

As we stepped out into the moor, we meet Scarface, Riverstar's mate. He also hates me, and sometimes would lash out at me. I even have the scars through my black fur to prove it.

"What are you two doing?" Scarface demanded, stopping in front of us. Behind him, stood his apprentice Robinpaw and the loner Sockspelt. Sockspelt was brought into the Clan by Riverstar whe he was young and now serves as deputy. Other rouges were brought into the Clan also when Riverstar grew stronger.

Scarface, Tricklepelt, Kittyclaw, Brodyface and Racepaw.

"I'm showing Hazepaw the territory," I moewed, my tail between my legs. Scarface glared at us then laughed.

"I doubt you can do that." Then he and the rest walked away.

"Come on, Hazepaw," I moewed, angry of Scarface and the way WindClan treats me. "Lets go prove everyone their wrong."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxx

Then the next day came and disaster struck. My apprentice, Hazepaw, was sent out with Riverstar. She wanted to se how his training was going so far. Yesterday, I thought him the hunter crouch and the flick-paw battle move.

I watched as Riverstar led Hazepaw out of camp. My paws itched to follow, wanting to know what Riverstar EXACTLY wanted.

"I'm going to get killed," I mumbled and slid out the enterence. I followed the pair to the abanded Twoleg path. I also saw ShadowClan warriors with apprentices.

Two apprentices were screeching and yelling as the warriors grabbed them and traded them off. I have always heard that Riverstar sometimes trades apprentices, but I thought it was a rumor! Also, Tickpaw was tracked down and killed when he said that.

I shivered, watching my apprentice and brother being dragged away from familiar territory. The ShadowClan warriors dragged him way, leaving the other apprentice and Riverstar. From where I was hiding behind the juniper bush, I saw Riverstar lean down. Her whiskers hit the apprentice and the other cat cringed down.

"Welcome Applepaw to WindClan. Your old Clan didn't want you and if you say ANYTHING about this, your dead." Riverstar smiled. "Now, lets get you to camp." I saw Applepaw shake but followed the WindClan leader.

But that wasn't the disaster I had mentioned. Riverstar looked back, staring at my hiding post. Her one blue eye glared and I saw...revenge.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

I slowly walked back to camp, my tail low with fear. My fur stood on end. Riverstar wasn't the nicest cat at punishment, especially with me.

When I entered camp, the whole Clan was meeting up. When I entered, Riverstar was at the ledge, finishing her sentence.

"Then, I saw Fuzzyears pounce on Hazepaw. I was to late to help, Hazepaw was dead." Riverstar looked at my direction when she finished. The Clan followed. They barred and hissed at me.

My mother, Leafbreeze, was sobbing in the corner. Hazepaw and I were her only kits left and now, she lost another.

"Murderer!" Scarface yowled, stalking towards me. His tail lashed. Others followed his example.

"Now, now. Don't let her death be too easy. Make it full of pain," Riverstar moewed from the ledge.

Then, I was running.

I raced through the forest, only fear and determination in my mind. Cats who were ordered to kill me were on my tail. I panted. My name is Fuzzyears and I'm dead.


	4. Challenged

**Challenged**

Veinleaf smiled as the Clan called out his name. The former deputy, Mistfeather, was killed and her became the new deputy.

Next to him, his brother, Reedwhisker was glaring at him. He muttered something quite mean and rather mystifing. Veinleaf frowned, backing away from his brother.

Reedwhisker noticed this and smiled. "Sorry!" He moewed. The ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar, leaped from his porch, down to the clearing.

Bramblestar beckoned his new deputy and the two whispered like chattering starlings. Reedwhisker shook his head disapprovily. _I should have been deputy..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reedwhisker stared at Bramblestar. His side was bleeding from where Reedwhisker cut it. Bramblestar was on his last life. Reedwhisker had killed him when Veinleaf sent them to hunt together. Father son situation thingie. Bramblestar jerked then layed still forever.

Reewhisker smiled, washed his body, and dragged Bramblestar to camp.

"Bramblestar!" Sunheart yowled, sticking her fur into his fur.

"We were attacked by foxes, I tryed to save him, but I was batteling two. I was too late."

Veinleaf nodded, saddness in his eyes.

"Veinstar! Veinstar!" Sunheart sobbed, joining in with the Clan.

"Yeah, Veinstar! Veinstar!" Reedwhisker murmured, clawing the ground annoyingly. Next to him, Robinpaw stared at him confusingly.

"I'm mad cause I couldn't save Bramblestar," Reedwhisker told the apprentice. Robinpaw had an unsure look in his eyes.

"Sure," He mowed then bounded away. Reedwhisker stared at him, wondering what the apprentice knew.

Now he had to kill his brother. Easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Screeches and yowls erupted in the clearing.

"Stop!" A mottled light gray tom with green eyes leaped down from the rocks. The screeches and yowls stopped. Cats parted, letting the gray tom pad through. The crowd parted , showing a reddish- brownish tom with green eyes.

"Reedriver! We do not spill blood during battle training!" The gray tom hissed. Reedriver glared at the other cat.

"Your sooooo soft Vineleaf! Your no match to be leader!" Reedriver bared his fangs. Vineleaf stiffened as gasps from the crowd came out.

"I was deputy when Bramblestar died. I will be leader of ThunderClan!" Reedriver rolled his eyes, stalking away.

Vineleaf stared after him. "Now," Vineleaf turned, " practice hunting. And try not to hurt yourself." The group of apprentices nodded, shock from the outburst of the two brothers. Only, Robinpaw looked happy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx xxxxxxxxxxxXxXxxxXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXx

It was time for Veinleaf to recience his leader name. Reedwhisker didn't want this, not at all! He should have been leader, not Veinleaf! At least he knew how to fight! Bramblestar should have chosen Reedwhisker to be leader. He WAS the best brother out of the twins.

Reedwhisker plotted in his head. He would stalk Veinleaf, covered in mushroom stench and then kill him at the Moon-pool, crowning himself leader.

Reedwhisker sighed, "Puuuuurrrrrrrrr-fect plan." Reedwhisker purred, then bolted out the entrence behind Veinleaf and Nutpelt.

Night seeped in. Reedriver prowled through the forest, searching for his soft brother. Reedriver opened his jaws, scenting his brothers scent. Reedriver gave a burst off spped, following Vineleaf too the Moonpool.

Reedriver peeked through bushes, watching Vineleaf as he bowed down to the pool. Next to him sat Nutpelt, the medicine cat. Reedriver crawled under the bush.

"Reedriver!" Yelped Nutpelt. The brown she-cat sprinted up, frightened by the glare in his eyes.

"Reedriver, go away!" Vineleaf growled, stepping in front of Nutpelt. Reedriver purred. "Oh, I don't want that puny cats life, I want yours."

Then, Reedriver leaped at Vineleaf, throwing him away from Nutpelt. Teeth snapped, fur ripped. A screech of shock came from the two.

Vineleaf parted off. "You bit me!" He yelped in shock, shaking his bleeding paw. Reedriver rolled his eyes. They went back to fighting.

Then, a large yowl ended. Reedriver backed away, revealing Vineleaf, choking and coughing up blood. He tumbled over. Reedriver purred, staring at his dead brother.

"Now," He said to Nutpelt. "Lets go get me leadership." A rustle in the bushes startled Reedwhisker. He smelled Robinpaw.

"Remind me to kill that dude." Reedwhisker told Nutpelt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reedstar and Nutpelt returned to camp. They slid through the entrence, meeting Sunheart, Veinleafs deputy.

"Where's Vinestar?" Sunheart asked. Reedstar shook his head. "Vineleaf is dead. I'm your new leader."

Sunheart stepped back, shocked. "Now!" Reedstar yowled, alerting the Clan. "I have some duties to do as the new ThunderClan leader. First, I have to name new apprentices."

Reedstar leaped up onto the ledge. "Slitherkit, Viperkit and Flakekit. Step forwards." The Clan gasped.

"Reedstar! They're only two moons old! You can't send them out!" Yelled their mother, Friskheart.

Reedstar glared, "Nutpelt, kill her." Nutpelt looked up at the ThunderClan leader. "Me?"

"Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten days later, Reedstar was strong. He had created an army, killing those who disagree or shout out.

Friskheart, Flakekit and Sunheart were killed, due to relationship to Veinleaf or calling out.

"Now," Reedstar mowed, turning to his apprentices. "Fight each other." The two brothers, Slitherkit and Viperkit, nodded. They locked into battle, blood sparing.

Reedstar sighed as Slitherkit fell to his side, bleeding. Viperkit also toppled over.

ThunderClan grew weak.

Reedstar grabbed their dead bodies, padding towards camp.

"These puny kits were no match for ThunderClan warriors. Now, I need a mate and I need it now." Reedstar announced, dropping the kits.

The Clan stared at Reedstar in surprise.

"No volunteers? Fine, Trickleheart, You'll be my mate." Trickleheart padded over to Reedstar, quite happy that the ThunderCLan picked her.

"Now, lets go have ThunderClans finest warriors." Reedstar moewed, and the two padded out of camp.

"When I return, I want the fresh-kill pile to full and the bodies buried." Reedstar moewed over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Robinpaw stared after Reedstar and Tickleheart.

Robinpaw had a secret. He can dissapper, thats why Reedstar didn't kill him yet. Robinpaw used to like Reedstar. After all, Reedstar WAS his father. Shouldn't he like him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Reedstar returned to camp, he spotted Robinpaw, his son.

"Oh, I though I killed you yesterday!" Reedstar moaned. Robinpaw smiled then bounded out of camp.

Reedstar yowled. "Get back here mutt!"

"You have to catch me!" Robinpaw sqeauled.

The apprentice ran fast, dodging trees and leaping over plants and stone. Reedstar panted after what seemed like forever.

He burst up spped, his eagerness to feel the flesh rip beneath his claws...

Then, he fell. Water splashed into his mouth.

"Help!" Reedstar gurgled. He looked up from inside the lake. He saw Robinpaw and...Veinleaf!

"But, but! Your dead!"

Veinleaf chuckled. "No, no brother. You never received your nine lives, that was me they were riciting too. Now, good bye forever!"


	5. Crashing Down

**Crashing Down**

"Higher Duskpaw! Higher!" Autumnfall yowled, raising her head to the sky.

A feeble mew came from the trees. "I'm trying Autumnfall, my leg is being stiff again!" A smokey gray head peeked through some leaves.

Autumnfall sighed. "You better let Greenheart check that out."

Duskpaw shook his head. "I can't go to Greenheart. I have to prove to Applepaw and Craterpaw then I'm as good as them."

Autumnfall looked up at her persistant apprentice. "Duskpaw, you don't have to prove to your siblings that. Everybody loves you Duskpaw, especially Applepaw, Craterpaw and Moonleaf." She moewed, her blue eyes barring into her apprentices gray tabby pelt.

"I have to go higher!" Duskpaw yelled, then with one paw on top of the branch above him, he climbed. The branch wobbled as the young tom settled his hind paws on it.

"Duskpaw! Be careful!" Autumnfall pleaded, pacing the clearing below the Great Oak. Duskpaw looked down at his mentor.

"For Applepaw and Craterpaw," then he climbed higher. A strong breeze startled the birds in the oak. Autumnfall saw Duskpaw close his eyes, wrapping his paws around the weak branch.

"Get down!" His mentor pleaded. "It's not safe for you to climb with a stiff leg!"

Duskpaw hissed then climbed EVEN higher. He yelped as one paw slipped. He crashed through the leaves. Autumnfall raced to his side as he hit the ground. Duskpaws amber eyes were wide with shock. His head bleed and his hind legs were crooked.

"Duskpaw!" Autumnfall prodded the young tom. Duskpaw screeched, his eyes wide with shock. A rustle in the bushes startled them. Out came Duskpaw's mother, Moonleaf, and his siblings.

"We were searching for you guys. A storm is..." Craterpaw stopped, noticing the pair. Moonleaf raced towards her son, covering him with licks. "Duskpaw, DUSKPAW!" Applepaw crept forward, staring in her brothers amber eyes.

"Craterpaw! Go fetch Greenheart!" Craterpaw nodded, following Autmnfall's order, then raced off.

"No, no no no no no no no." Moonleaf moaned, wrapping her body around her youngest son. Duskpaw's forepaws twitched, startling Applepaw. Applepaw looked up at autumnfall, her blue eyes pleading. "What happened?"

Autumnfall met the apprentices eyes. "He was climbing the Great Oak, trying to prove to...that he could go higher." The light brown and ginger she-cat choked, unable to meet Duskpaw's older sister. She caused this, for teashing Duskpaw, making him want to prove himself to his older siblings.

Applepaw noticed Autumnfall's slip. "Who?" Duskpaw's mentor looked up at her. "He...wanted to prove to...Applepaw and Craterpaw. He wanted to let them know he was as good as them." Applepaw's pelt warmed with fear.

"APPLEPAW!" Moonleaf yowled. "How dare you cause this?!" Applepaw stepped back, her blue eyes alarmed.

"We only teashed him. I never knew he would do something like this..." Moonleaf's daughter stammered, nacking away from her lashing mother.

Moonleaf hissed, her claws seeping in and out. Duskpaw moaned next to his mother. Moonleaf advanced, Autumnfall stepped in front of Applepaw. "Moonleaf," Autumnfall soothed her sister, "Think off Duskpaw." Moonleaf stepped back, licking her son.

The leaves rustled and Craterpaw came, followed by Greenheart and the warriors Mousefur and Berrydrop. Berrydrop bent next to Duskpaw, licking his son's forehead rapidly.

Mousefur stared at the bunch. "Graystar sent us to help." She sais akwardly.

Greenheart stepped next to Duskpaw. "Yes yes. Broken spine. Cracked head. Needs treatment. Lets go." Greenheart moewed and the bunch slowly carried the apprentice.

-FOUR MOONS LATER_

"Cratertail! Applestream! Cratertail! Applestream!" The Clan called out, congratualating the new warriors. Cratertail and Applestream sat on the leaders edge, their fur ruffled with pride.

Autumnfall bowed her head, her mind full of sadness. Duskpaw sat next to her, propped up on his forepaws. Due to his fall, Duskpaw is unable to ever hunt, walk, fight or run again untill her joins StarClan. His cracked head had changed his eyes color, from amber to red. He also lost the ability to talk.

Duskpaw's red eyes stared ahead as Graystar came forwards. "Due to his fall four moons ago, I have decided to name another new warriors. A special one. Duskpaw, will you remain loyal to your Clan and do whatever it takes, even with the cost of your life?"

Next to Duskpaw, Moonleaf and Berrydrop smiled, proud of their litter recieving their warrior names. Duskpaw nodded, his mouth open into a huge grin.

"Then with the powers invested in me, Duskpaw, I name you Dusksky. We honor your bravery and strength to push through."

The Clan laughed and called out his name, quite happy he recieved his warrior name. Dusksky purred, staring at his former mentor. His eyes said it all.

Autumnfall felt her cloud of sadness melt away. She smiled. "Yes Dusk_sky, _I am VERY proud of you." Dusksky rubbed his muzzle against her shoulder, then crawled to his parents. They showered his with licks and love. Cratertail and Applestream came to them, and the family could finally be happy since Dusksky's **crashing down.**


	6. Losing Love

**My first challenge from SoulClan! Here it is...**

_**Losing Love**_

It hurts.

I feel hollow inside, like StarCLan came down and took everything away.

He said he loved me before. All the time.

He used to lick my ear in that way of his.

It felt so good, too be loved by him.

I felt to lucky and my sister was jealous of my life. Of my kits. Of my mate.

She said she wanted a life just like mine. I smiled when she said that.

But everything changed one day.

It was sunny, but a cold wind echoed through the camp, as if something bad was coming.

We were hunting, just you and me.

You took me to our place, a tree with pretty blossoms.

We climbed up and up until we reached our nest.

I sat down in it, you sat on a branch.

Your eyes were different. Still deep hazel, but they were cloudier.

Than you spoke.

"Brakenheart, its not you its me. I'm sorry." Then he leaped away.

I had sat there

all alone, watching you run away.

I cried until my brother found me.

He took me back to camp.

He said he was sorry.

Natureleaf.

But then you mated...with my sister.

She's expecting your kits now.

I though mates were forever.

Natureleaf told me he loved me, I guess you lies.

I trusted him.

I loved him.

I bore him 3 kits. Two sons and a daughter.

He said they were beautiful. Wonderful. That we had the best kits in the world.

Love pulled away from him. Away from me. Then he took it again, but this time with my sister.

My sister told me yesterday about him. And their kits.

She said she was sorry. I doubt that.

The way he looks at her, is the same way he looked at me.

Thornpaw, Shallowpaw and Dobypaw don't know about it yet.

They still believe we love each other.

I always hope its just a bad dream.

But at night, I dream about being trapped in fire.

And when I wake up, I always wish I'm still trapped in that fire than with my life now.

Gave you all I had, but you threw it away. All away.

My love. Our kits. Our life together.

For my sister.

You know I'd do anything for you.

But then, you left.

I can tell you still love me.

The way you look at me. Your hazel eyes boring into my blue ones.

Your tail stirring when we mate. You still do that.

Why did you leave me?

I still love you. So do your kits.

Why did you leave us?

I didn't put up a fuss.

I didn't.

Then why did you leave?

You could have told me about this. Instead of leaving.

For Sparklepelt.

Sparklepelt's my sister Natureleaf, why did you do this?

She tried to sooth me.

"Brakenheart, he forced me to do it. I didn't choose to mate with him."

I'm like what? How is THAT supposed to help me through my pain?

Then, she left.

My whole world is falling apart.

I feel...

hollow

broken

abanded.

Thanks too you.

And no, that wasn't really a thank you.

Even though you were dumb, ARE, i still loved.

That made me love you.

ALso, your warm breath on my ear.

The way you sadi my name.

The way you groomed me and slept next to me in the warriors den.

Racing through the forest together, laughing.

Watching over our kits, proudly.

Grooming them for their apprentice ceremony.

Natureleaf, their almost warriors.

I wanted us to call their names the loudest. As mates.

I wanted them to be named after us. The wonderful parents that loved each other and their kits.

What did I do to you?

Did me grooming Pricklestar set you off?

He's my leader!

What should I have done? Claw his eyes out?

Well, I'm sorry that I did.

But...I have a feeling that's not it...

Is Sparklepelt prettier than me?

You always told me I was beautiful, the beautiful cat in the Clan. The world.

Natureleaf, I told Thornpaw, Shallowpaw and Dobypaw.

They hate you for hurting me.

Natureleaf, why did you leave me?

Please answer me on this.

I want you back my love.

You were my heart.

My smile.

My everything.

Then you left me adn took all that away.

My smile, my heart and...my love...

I told you I would love you till I die and even in StarClan.

And now I look down on you. Thornfoot, Shallowpelt and Dobyheart still hate you.

I watch as Silverpaw and Frostpaw become warriors.

Sparklepelt licks your check and you call out your kits new names: Silverpool and Frostspark.

I wish that was us, calling out Thornfoots, Shallowpelts and Dobyhearts names.

And now I'm watching you, it hurts me too. But I do it anyways.

My heart breaks every time my sister licks you. I can feel her love when she sees you.

Sometimes, I believe you love her more than you ever loved me...


	7. Dedicated to the Warrior Code?

The ground shook as feet pounded. Ferns tore apart as a ginger tom burst through. The mouse's eyes were wide open with fright.

It bolted away from the cat, its feet thumpering. The cat leapt and tumbled, catching the mouse with one claw. The mouse flew up in the air and squeaking as it was torn open with a single claw.

The cat got up, shook itself from dust, and picked up the dead body. The warmth poured out of the mouse, leaving the body.

The ginger cat smiled and purred as he walked through the forest.

Leaves rustled and the cat froze. He dropped the mouse. "Hello?"

The leaves rustled and eyes stared at the cat. The ginger bolted, frightened.

The other creature bolted out of the juniper bush and raced after the tom.

The ginger cat skirted around a boulder. The other creature leapt over the boulder and tackled the cat.

The cat grunted as the air was knocked out of him.

He stared up at his attacker.

"Blueleaf?" The ginger tom gasped. Blueleaf bared his teeth.

"Brother!" The ginger tom yelled. "its me, Yellowpool!"

Blueleaf cackled. "I know."

His brothers eyes grew wide like the mouse. "Get off me then." He whispered.

Blueleaf hissed and dug his claws into his brothers neck. Blood poured around his claws and Yellowpool gasped. He choked, gasping for air.

"Father always loved you more that me! And then Hazelstep died and you were named deputy! I should have been deputy!" The gray tom hissed.

Yellowpool gaged and layed still.

Blueleaf's eyes grew wide. he stepped of his brother. 'I didn't mean to do that. I- I just wanted to tell you to run away and never return. I didn't want to kill my own brother!"

He raced away, casting one last glance at his 'kill' and pounded away.

* * *

Blueleaf padded into camp, his fur washed and his claws clean from blood and fur. Blackstar looked down at Blueleaf from the Leader's branch.

"Hello son, have you seen your brother?" The ShadowClan leader asked. His black paws were staring to sprout gray furs, his sign of getting older.

Blueleaf shook his head. "No father, but I saw him last hunting by the ThunderClan border." He lied.

When he bolted, he realized that his stench would be on his dead brother. He dipped him in the stream and placed him on the ThunderClan border.

Blackstar looked at his youngest son. He nodded and leapt from oak tree. "Redstripe and Greenheart want you for a hunting patrol." He flicked his tail over to the fresh-kill pile. The two warriors were munching on rat bones.

Blueleaf nodded and went to his other siblings.

"Right," Greenheart stretched. "Lets get going."

Redstripe raced away, screeching, "I bet I can catch more than you!"

She raced out of camp, her brothers trailing behind.

* * *

The trio returned to camp. They had a pheasant, two crows, four mice and two rabbits behind them. Redstripe caught the pheasant.

A hollow screech echoed the camp. The siblings dropped their prey, staring at the crowd.

Blackstar crouched in the clearing, his white pelt spiked up. Next to him, his mate Applefur sobbed on his shoulder.

In front of his parents, layed a broken drenched body. Yellowpool's unmoving fur was plastered to his skin, his eyes wide with shock and fear. Blueleaf had soaked him in the water to get rid of his scent and placed him on the ThunderClan border.

Redstripe raced over to him and nosed his dead body with her pink nose. The sweet ginger she-cat started to whimper and shiver, her twin brother gone forever. Greenheart raced over to Applefur, nudging her.

Blueleaf stared where his was, frozen with shock of his brother dead. _I killed him._

_But...I'm dedicated to the warrior code! I AM!_

the gray tom repeated over and over. Starlingwing came over to him and pushed him towards small ginger tom sat him down, near Blackstar's son, and nosed his fur next to Redstripes.

* * *

It was dawn, and the elders were ready to carry Yellowpool's body for burial. Applefur was asleep in Blackstar's den, still grieving. Blackstar was sitting on his Leaders Branch with Redstripe and Greenheart. Redstripe was a ginger she-cat with hazel eyes, just like Yellowpool.

Greenheart was just like Blueleaf. Both gray tom's with white paws and one black ear. Blackstar stared at his son's body being dragged across camp. He dipped his head and joined his mate in his den.

Blueleaf stared after his father. _I didn't mean to kill him! I turely didn't! I LOVED my brother!_

* * *

It was almost moonhigh, and Blackstar stood on his Branch. The cold night breeze ruffled his fur. Blueleaf sat next to Starlingwing, his best friend, his fur fluffed up against the cold.

"I wonder who the new deputy will be." Starlingwing shivered. Blueleaf nodded in agreement.

"It could be Sparkkit. Oh no! Shadowkit." Blueleaf teased. Starlingwing pushed his friend over, smiling. Starlingwings kits were born a moon ago and he already had big plans for them.

"If only!" He played along. They laughed and received a warning glare from an elder. They muttered together.

"Jeez."

Blueleaf looked up at his father. Blackstar was gazing over his Clan.

"Since our former deputy, Yellowpool has passed on, its time for me to name a new deputy. Blueleaf." The Clan purred, happy that Blueleaf was choosen.

Blueleaf shuffled his paws, aware of his clanmates stares boring into his fur.

"I am honored to work beside you." Blueleaf meowed.

Blackstar nodded and leapt from his perch.

Applefur and Gingerpaw came over to him.

Gingerpaw brushed her flanck along his. "You will make a great deputy." His apprentice purred.

Applefur looked into his eyes, proud with grief. "You'll make an amazing deputy, maybe even better than Yellowpool." with that, she left, padding over to her mate.

Blueleaf sighed. Blackstar called him over. He led him into his den. They were alone.

"I want you to set up a patrol to go fight ThunderClan. We can't have them thinking they can kill our cats." He growled.

Blueleaf was stunded. But before his could reply, he was sent on his way.

* * *

ThunderClan and Shadowclan growled at each other, their tails lashing, their fangs barred.

Blackstar leapt at Bramblestar and the fought broke up. Blueleaf sidestepped a ginger warrior.

"STOP! I have something to say. About Yellowpool..."


	8. All Because of One Role

Two cats padded side by side in the luscious green forest. They were talking together, having fun. The brown one suddenly jumped up and pounced on the gray cats head. The gray cat laughed and backed away. She raced away, followed by brown tom. They laughed, the best of friends.

* * *

"Who do you think Tremblestar will pick to be deputy?" The gray she-cat asked, staring up into the sky. The stars twinkled sadly. A new star was there, dimmer and smaller than the rest. The old deputy, Tigerblaze, had been killed by a fox and now serves in StarClan.

The brown cat flipped to his side, staring at his friends.

"Maybe you Grayshadow," The brown tom purred. Grayshadow laughed and nipped his ear.

"You serious? He'll pick you for sure, Owlwing." Owlwing shook his head.

"You. He'll pick you!"

"No you!"

"Maybe he'll have to pick TWO deputies cause he's awesome that way." Grayshadow purred.

* * *

The two friends padded back to camp, their identical green eyes full of laughter and excitement.

Grayshadow carried a rabbit between her jaws that Owlwing spooked. While Owlwing had caught a vole that he had crept on.

They slithered through the barrier and their view opened up. Ferns, bushes and rocks lined the RiverClan camp. Weeds sprouted through the mushy grass. Tremblestar sat on a large boulder which he addresses the Clan on. Next to him played his two kits, Weedkit and Bouncekit, who were stalking a pebble. They spotted Grayshadow and raced up to her. She touched her nose to her kits. They trembled with delight and raced back to the boulder, pouncing on the pebble.

Grayshadow stared after them. She turned back to her best friends, licking his ear. Owlwing's eyes were narrowed with concern.

Grayshadow laughed and playfully bumped him. "Don't worry brown lump, I'll always have time for you." Owlwing purred. He placed their kill in the pile.

Tremblestar say his mate and padded up to her. He licked her muzzle. They entertwined tails. Owlwing looked up, seeing the couple. He narrowed his green eyes.

_I hope Tremblestar doesn't give Grayshadow deputyship just because their mates. _

Grayshadow looked at Owlwing. His eyes were narrowed, and he was thinking. _I hope Tremblestar doesn't pick Owlwing just because he's his brother. Will he?_

* * *

Grayshadow and Owlwing padded side by side. Their pelts were bristling, their eyes unfocused. Behind them, Gingerpaw and Lightpaw were talking quietly.

"Whats up with our mentors?" Gingerpaw whispered to his sister.

Lightpaw looked up and shook her head. "Maybe Grayshadow found out that she was expecting kits again." Lightpaw shrugged.

Gingerpaw tilted his head. "Shh. Do you hear that?" Lightpaw pricked her ears.

"What?" In front of them, the two older cats stiffened.

"Fox!" Grayshadow screeched, turning around and racing towards Gingerpaw. Her apprentice met her and their ears ricked up. Owlwing raced to Lightpaw. The small cream she-cat was panicking. Her gray eyes were wide, her soft fur fluffed up.

"Lightpaw! Calm down!" Owlwing hissed and Lightpaw sat down with fear.

The ferns twitched and a red snout popped out. Lightpaw squeaked and hid underneath Owlwing. The fox came out and growled. It pounced on Grayshadow, knocking her backwards.

"Grayshadow!" Gingerpaw screeched and leaped into the air. He dug his claws into the foxes read fur. The creature let go of Grayshadow and turned its attention to the ginger apprentice.

Grayshadow gasped, struggling to stand up. Her side was torn, bleeding. She shakily stood up and called to her apprentice. Gingerpaw lashed a final time and bounded too his mentor.

"Gingerpaw, fetch help." She hissed, aware that two more foxes were coming. Their scent rose in the air and bounded close to help their fox friend.

Gingerpaw nodded and raced away. He spotted his sister, battling a young fox.

"You doing okay Lightpaw?" He asked as he raced pass. Lightpaw nodded, sinking her teeth into the foxes snout.

No, she wasn't fine. She was so embarrassed. This was her first fight ever and she barely remembered any of her battle training. Owlwing taught her fine, but the information came tumbling right out today.

She clawed the young dog. It whimpered and drew back. It gave chase and Lightpaw followed.

Owlwing clawed the fox. It screeched as he drew blood. It barged into Owlwing and the brown warrior toppled over. He groaned.

More screeches came and Grayshadow whimpered, "Please no more!" The ferns trembled and out cam Gingerpaw followed by Tremblestar, Petalwing and Brownpelt.

They slashed and bit the foxes until they raced away.

"You okay Gray?" Tremblestar loomed over he, his eyes filled with warriors.

She nodded and nuzzled her mate.

* * *

Its been two sunrises since the fox attack. Their wounds were healing well but they were still weak.

Now Tremblestar stood on the Great Boulder, his new deputy. Grayshadow glared at them, Weedkit and Bouncekit sat next to her, staring up at their father.

Owlwing's name was called out. The brown tom was bursting with pride. The whole Clan called out his name, except for Grayshadow.

The gray she-cat was crushed. Owlwing KNEW how much Grayshadow wanted to be deputy. She was also mad, Owlwing was given a chose to be deputy...and he took it.

Grayshadow stared down at her kits. Weedkit stared back up at her. His pelt looked just like Owlwing, her mates brother. Bouncekit was a gray tom with white flecks. They stared at her, their identical blue eyes staring up at her. Grayshadow rasped her tongue over her kits. They cringed away, embarrassed. They were the oldest kits, not wanting to be seen like that.

"Mama!" Weedkit complained. He tumbled away and Bouncekit followed. They played with the other kits.

Grayshadow stared up at the rocks. Owlwing was sulking, pride to be named deputy. Tremblestar looked at his mate and smiled. Grayshadow looked away and turned sharply around. She felt both Tremblestar's and Owlwing's gazes in her fur. She ignored them.

She padded into the nursery and sat in her nest. The ferns trembled and Owlwing came in. His green eyes were happy but they turned to sadness when he saw her.

"I'm sorry you weren't named deputy." He dipped his brown head. Grayshadow whisked a evil glare at him.

"Tremblestar gave you the choice to be deputy. He was all like 'Owlwing, do you wish to serve beside me as deputy?' and you were all like 'you bet I do!'"

Owlwing glared at her. "I did not do 'I bet ya!'"

"You almost did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"


	9. Greencough Toll

**Main Characters- **

Gazekit- Black tom with white patches that look like stars

Flintsnag- gray tom with ginger patches

Specklestorm- black and gray she-cat with one green and one blue eye

**Clan- **WindClan

* * *

A cold breeze whisked through the rocky estate. Greif, hunger and fear echoed in the hollow. A outraged screech awoke.

"My kit! You have to save my kit!" A black and gray she-cat howled with grief. The other cat that was with her flinched back.

"Specklestorm, I'm trying to save Gazekit, his Greencough is strong." The gray tom meowed. Specklestorm trembled with grief.

"Flintsnag, try harder. I lost his brother, I can't lose him too." The grieving queen answered. Flintsnag shooed her away, letting him tend to his patients. Leaf-bare was a tough time for all the Clans. Cats died often, due to freezing, sickness or hunger. Flintfang stared at Specklestrom's son. His black fur was plastered to his ribs, showing that indeed Leaf-Bare was taken hold. He shivered in his nest, but his pelt was burning firery sparks. Gazekit coughed and fell onto his side. Puss covered his blue eyes and his nose was plastered with old run.

Flintsnag grabbed a mintleaf in his jaws. He chewed it and opened Gazekit's jaws with one paw. With the other, he shoved the herb down the kits throat. The small young kit coughed feebly and kicked his legs. He shivered and layed still, his eyes opened with shock and fear. Flintsnag nuzzled the poor kit and rested moss on his feverish body.

"Sleep well kit." Flintsnag nudged the kit to his side to help him breathe better. He stepped away and tended to Blazeheart, the Windclan deputy. The ginger tom looked up, puss covering his eyes.

"How's Gazekit?" Blazeheart asked. Coughs rippled through his body and he sighed sadly. Flintsnag gazed at Gazekit. The black tom kit was twitching in his sleep.

Flintsnag sighed. "I don't think he'll make it." Blazeheart nodded sadly. His eyes trailed to the kits small body and sighed.

Flintsnag stepped away from the deputy. He grabbed some herbs and nosed them under a gray she-cat's muzzled.

She drew away with a cough. "Don't spare herbs on an old hag like me. Save 'em for the young 'uns."

Flintsnag followed her nose. "Grayleaf, I have enough herbs to feed WindClan for a week," He lied. "Come on, swallow these." Grayleaf licked up the leaves from his pad. She rested her head down. "I hope your happy."

As soon as the den was treated. Flintsnag went to check on Gazekit. The small black tom was brathing slower.

"Gazekit, come on. Eat these herbs for me." Gazekit shuddered, remembering the herbs taste. "Too yucky." He meowed, staring up at the medicine cat.

"You'll feel better. You'll go back to play with Frostkit and the other kits in the nursery."

Gazekit whimpered. "I want Nightkit. Why did he die? Can I see him again?" Flintsnag reered back.

Nightkit had fallen ill with Gazekit. Sadly, the black kit didn't respond to Flintsnag's treatment and died earlier that day.

"Gazekit, Nightkit is gone. You'll see him later, when your a warrior and then an elder. Come on, if you want to see Nightkit, eat these herbs." Gazekit slowly licked them. He kicked his legs and renched it back up.

Flintsnag sighed. _What a waste of herbs. _He pawed at Gazekit's mess and clawed it out of the den. He dipped his paw in wet moss to rinse it off. He went out of the den to make dirt.

Gazekit coughed feebly.

"Gazekit?" Specklestorm came in and nudged her kit. The black tom looked at his mother and sighed. He pawed at her muzzle and dropped his paw. It landed on the ground with a thud. Specklestrom screeched with grief.

* * *

A moon has passed since Gazekit's death. Specklestorm was still grieving for her two sons. Her only daughter, Frostkit, was going to become an apprentice. It was becoming New-Leaf and the grassy plains turned green. The pine tree above the hollow loomed over the Clan, protecting them. The tree had a twin, but that one crashed into the gorge below. Now it was where the Windclan leader stood to address the Clan.

"We are honored to welcome three new apprentices into the Clan. Frostkit, Applekit and Rockkit, step forwards." The three kits stared up at their leader with great excitment.

Applekit and Rockkit bounced up to their leader, Breezestar. Frostkit padded up more slowly, the obedient kit she is.

Breezestar coughed. "Applekit from this moment, you'll be known as Applepaw. Crossfur, you'll be her mentor. Rockpaw will be apprenticed by Brairsong. Swiftbreeze, you will mentor Frostpaw."

The three warriors held their heads up high and touched noses with their new apprentices. Applepaw gave big squeal while her sister Rockpaw's eyes shone. Fostpaw silently touced noses with Swiftbreeze. Her heart still was not mended by her brothers' deaths.

Specklestorm silently sobbed into her mates shoulder. Moonstripe silently wept inside. His eyes shone with pride for Forstpaw, but his heart wept.

Applepaw's and Rockpaw's parents, Magmabreeze and Breezestar, called thier names loudest out loud. Breezestar sat next to his mate. The two nuzzled muzzles.

Frostpaw padded away from Swiftbreeze. She padded to her parents. On her way, she glared at Flintsnag, who was sitting next to his den. The medicine cat bowed his gray head. He will never forget himself when he went o make dirt...

* * *

**Soulclanners, is it okay is I used your names? Crossfur? Magmabreeze? Moonstripe? Brairsong? Swiftbreeze? if not, PM me. If you want to be in my next chapter, PM me or say it the reviews below. **


	10. A lost Bird

9. A baby sparrow

L. Firestream - A bright ginger tom who loves swimming but is rather lazy.

It all started out one spring day. It was green in the forest and a gentle breeze echoed through the trees. A patrol of cats was exiting the camp. It was made up of four cats. Two browns, one ginger and one white. The white cat was rather small compared to the other three.

"Okay Snowpaw, what can you smell?" One brown tom meowed. Snowpaw opened her mouth. "Birds, up there." She looked above. A great oak loomed over them.

The brown tom flicked his tail. "Nice spotted Snowpaw."

Snowpaw purred. "Thank you Volepelt." Volepelt beckoned the other two cats forwards. "Firestream," He called to the ginger tom. The tom looked up from the beetle he was swatting. "I want you and Snowpaw to go up the tree. While Mudheart and I will go hunt somewhere else."

Firestream moaned silently. It was also _To Much Work! To hunt! To stalk! To patrol! _All he wants to do was sleep or swim. Despite hating everything else, he loved to swim.

Volepelt and Mudheart raced after a rabbit that burst through the undergrowth. Firestream pawed the ground awkwardly. Snowpaw huffed.

"Let's go," The white she-cat broke the silence. Firestream nodded and dug his claws into the oak's trunk. He started to climb. He huffed and lifted up himself onto a branch. The leaves rustled around him like a green dance. Snowpaw looked up at him. She was a tiny cobweb when Firestream looked down.

"Toss the nest down to me!" She called up. Firestream flicked his tail, alerting that he heard the young cat. He peeked into the branch-woven nest.

Three tiny sparrows looked up at him. Their downy feathers fluffed in the wind. They peeped and chirped at the sight of the big evil cat.

Firestream hissed as the branch rocked. The wind blew harder and the nestlings peeped louder. A loud crackled burst through the sky. A large sparrow flew and rammed into Firestream. He yelped and clung on as the mother bird protected her children.

A loud hiss stopped the mayhem. Snowpaw clutched the sparrow's wing in her claw. It hung lifelessly of the white cat's paw.

Snowpaw flicked her paw and the sparrow fell. She nipped the sparrows children. Two died, laying in a pool of blood. The smallest one stared up at Firestream, pleading with its tiny black eyes.

"Stop!" Firestream hissed and picked up the sparrow lightly in his jaws.

He climbed down slowly with the bird in his jaws. It peeped and wiggled franticly, alarmed and frightened.

Snowpaw flung the other two nestlings to the ground. She landed beside him and hissed. "You idiot!" She hissed, rounding up on him. "Prey is prey! It's not a kit you have to protect! Its a BIRD!" Firestream shrank under the younger cats wrath. He guarded the chick underneath him. It was silent now that it was on the ground.

Thundering came to them. Volepelt and Mudheart came running to them, panting. They dropped the rabbit and the mice they caught.

"Nice job you two." Volepelt eyes the birds. Snowpaw hissed andraced away.

"What's her deal?" Mudheart asked, picking up her rabbit. Firestream gently pushed the bird out from underneath him. It wobbled and fell on its feathery hind. Volepelt narrowed his dark eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" He hissed.

Firestream sat up. "I want to take of this chick."

* * *

"So your saying you want to take care of this chick?" Tremblestar growled. Firestream bowed.

"Yes."

Tremblestar sat down. He narrowed his eyes. "Very well. You can take care of this bird. But you are exiled until you learned that prey is prey, not cat."

Firestream picked up his bird and raced out of camp.

* * *

He ran until he was sure he had exited Clan territory. He placed the bird gently down on some moss.

It sqwauked and raced in circles, letting the wind on its wings. Firestream watched his bird. He tilted his head. The breeze ruffled his fur. The bird chirped and fell on its side. Firestream used a claw and gently helped it up.

It dipped its head and rested into the moss. Firestream sighed. He could get used to this. Just him and his...bird...

* * *

Firestream stretched and yawned. Nestwing chirped besides him. The sparrow had grown twice in size in the past month. Its fluffy brown and white feathers and sheded and now Nestwing was a beautiful sparrow about the height to Firestream's knee. Nestwing chirped and flapped his wings, alerting that he was hungry.

Firestream dug into the earth. Soon, his paw found enough worms to feed Nestwing for an entire Leaf-Bare. Soon, Firestream found himself a rabbit and dug in.

A rustle alerted the ginger tom. He pricked his ears and called the sparrow over with a loud click. Nestwing hopped over to the cat and burrowed his beak into the fur.

A big black blur bursted through the bushes. A large white cat sniffed the air. Her fur shone like snow in the sky. The cat noticed Firestream and the sparrow. It stalked towards Firestream and Nestwing. Nestwing screeched like a cat and hopped away. Firestream hissed and tackled that cat in mid-pounce.

The snow white cat looked up, her blue eyes bewildered. "Never in my short life have I seen a cat save a bird, let alone live with it. Well, except for my former crush who grew stupid and fell in love with a sparrow."

Firestream looked into her eyes. "Snowpaw?"

Snowpaw looked in his eyes. "Firestream? I'm Snowbird now though."

A cheep alerted them. Nestwing flapped his small wings and lifted up. "No!" Firestream launched into the air as his bird took flight.

"I'm sorry Firestream." Snowbird licked his ear. They padded to camp together.

* * *

"Wi

"Sparrowpaw! Nestpaw! Bushpaw!" The Clan called the new apprentices names.

Snowbird nuzzled her mates ear. Firestream purred. "We had wonderful kits."


End file.
